Many electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, include a battery to provide power. During a charging process of the battery, heat can be produced to rise a temperature of the battery. When the battery rises to a high temperature, the battery life may be decreased and the battery can even be damaged if the charging of the battery continues.